Temporal Flux
by scottsman
Summary: The fabric of time is disrupted by an evil time traveler and Sportacus's very existance is put in danger. Sportacus has devoted his life to saving others now who will save him?
1. Chapter 1

The clock on the town hall said 11:59 p.m. and in the sky an impressive looking airship floated lazily among the stairs as a brilliant full moon looked down on the town as it slept. One beam of light fell across a small bedroom of a house that stood on the corner illuminated the angelic form of a young girl with pink hair named Stephanie as she slept. Suddenly at the stroke of midnight something began to happen in the alleyway just behind the house. A mysterious wind began to blow. The wind began to whirl into a vortex suddenly random energy bolts began to shoot out and strike the ground. The pyrotechnic display woke the sleeping girl and she slipped out of bed and went to the back window. She looked out the window just in time to see the center of the vortex starting to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter until it climaxed in a brilliant flash of white light. At that instant Stephanie saw something dark shoot out of the center of the vortex and hit the ground rather hard. As soon as that happened the vortex disappeared and all was quiet. Stephanie looked again and saw that the thing that came out of the Vortex was not a thing; it was a person. He had risen to his feet and now stood looking around as if he were trying to get his bearings. Now Stephanie knew that she really should stay where she was and let the stranger go his way, but her curiosity was stronger than her uncertainty. Throwing her pink robe on, she picked up a flash light and slowly crept out the front door. She crept at a painfully slow pace around the corner of the house. She poked her head around the corner just in time to see the man turn a front flip over the fence around her house. She turned on the flashlight and held it up. The man stopped and shielded his eyes. At first Stephanie was relieved when she saw the face of Sportacus looking back at her, but then she stopped short he was wearing an outfit identical to the one that he usually wore except for one thing instead of blue and white this outfit was black and silver and silver chest piece had an hourglass on it instead of a ten.

"Wait a minute," she thought to herself, "a black and silver costume with an Hourglass that doesn't make sense."

"Sportacus?" she said, warily, "Why are you wearing black and silver?" The man smiled.

"Because I'm not Sportacus," the man replied quietly, "My name in Chronos, Sportacus is my twin brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stephanie stood there for several seconds too stunned to say anything. Finally she found her voice.

"Sportacus never told me that he was a twin." She said.

"I know," replied Chronos, "Because of the Top secret work that I do he keeps my very existence a secret."

"What do you do?" asked Stephanie

"I protect time itself," Replied Chronos.

"Did you come to visit your brother?" asked Stephanie

"No I came to talk to you," Said Chronos, "I need you to help me save Sportacus."

"What," said Stephanie, "Sportacus in danger, well shouldn't we warn him!" Chronos shook his head,

"It's not that simple," said Chronos he sat down and patted the ground next in front of wear he was sitting, "sit down for a minute and let me start at the beginning." Stephanie sat down and waited for Chronos to begin.

"I work for a secret organization called the Temporal Enforcement agency our job is to guard the space-time continuum and to do that we sometime travel back in time to change certain events in history for the better. Well about a year before Sportacus came to Lazy Town he came to visit me at TEA head-quarters, because we are still close even though we save people in different ways. While he was there he found out that a man named Drake one of out agents had been doctoring the records to cover up the fact that he had been using his time travel technology for his own personal gain, which is the worst thing that a time traveler can do."

"What happened then?" Asked Stephanie wide-eyed

"Sportacus told me what he had found and we reported it to my superiors. They arrested Drake and told him to hand over his omni crystal which is what powers the TEA time portal generators like the one that I carry I my chest plate. When they tried to take it from Drake he broke away and escaped into the time stream swearing revenge on me and Sportacus. Now it appears that he has figured out a way to do it. We learned from a secret informer that Drake was planning to go back it time to our past and Kill Sportacus when he was a kid, so he'll never become the hero that we know. That is what we must prevent. If Sportacus is erased from existence all the good he has done will be undone!"

"What do you mean," asked Stephanie, "What do I have to do with all of this." Chronos reached under his coat and pulled out what looked like a copy of Sportacus' crystal,

"This," he said, "is a Temporal Retrieval Crystal all you have to do is put this on a rogue agent's and the will be automatically suck back through the time-stream to headquarters. I am going to send you back in time to the North Sea Island where my brother and I grew up. With any luck you should be there waiting when Drake shows up. Drake is a Tall man with Black Hair and green eyes.

"Wait a minute," said Stephanie, "Why me? Why can't you go?"

"Because," Replied Chronos, "If I were to meet my younger self it could cause a temporal paradox that could destroy time as we know it, and Second Drake knows me by sight I'd never be able to get close enough to plant the special Crystal on him. For this plan to succeed we needed some one that he would recognize. You are the only one who fits that requirement and who I believe cares enough about my brother to help."

Stephanie stood up and stared at the moon for several seconds and her jaw became set.

"I'll do it."


End file.
